Bat's and Rose's
by ApolloFaye
Summary: Ruby dawns cape and cowl to help the vigilante Batman protect the city of Vale. Can they stop a plan to ruin their city, or will Vale fall. Only time and the choices they make will tell.
1. Prologue

**Here is my attempt at a RWBY Batman crossover let's see how it goes. My money is on crashing and burning but you never know right. This starts just before the begin of Volume two. Anyway time to get started, reviews and thoughts welcome.**

It was night in the city of Vale as White Fang members ran across a rooftop. The five members looked around the rooftop in a panic.

"I think we lost them." One of the thugs said.

"You said they were across town and wouldn't be here." Another thug accused.

As the thugs talked they failed to notice several small balls roll between them. The small balls exploded into a cloud of smoke. The smoke caused them to cough and was so thick they couldn't see what was in front of them. Before they knew what was happening a shadow was moving through the smoke. Muffled screams and gun fire could be heard. In a panic one of the thugs ran out of the cloud of smoke. Turning he aimed his gun as the smoke started to clear. The smoke cleared revealing the groups attacker. A girl in a black and red outfit that appeared to be made out of some kind of thick cloth. A red belt was wrapped around her waist. On her chest was a black bat symbol with a red outline. She wore red wrist guards with three spikes for catching bladed weapons, and a pair of red gloves. A long black cape with red lining fluttered behind her. On her face was a cowl with white eyes and a pair of short ears on top.

"Stay back Batgirl!" The thug shouted point his gun with shaky hands.

A frown appeared on the girls face, and in the blink of an eye she was holding the thugs gun in the air. If the thug was not so preoccupied he have noticed a trail of red petals behind the girl. "It's Batwoman!" She shouted before punching him. The punch cracked the man's mask and knocked him out.

"You used your semblance to reach him if he saw that it could endanger your identity." Batman said stepping out of the shadows.

"Am I fired?" Batwoman asked sounding slightly depressed.

"No, but you still need to practice." He replied. "It's getting late you should call it a night."

She wanted to argue with him but she knew better. Nodding she used her cape to glide to a nearby ally. A black motorcycle with a red bat logo on the rims was waiting for her. Hopping on she sped into the night. On her way to Beacon she thought back to when she met Batman, and how she stopped being just Ruby Rose.

It was late and she was leaving her favorite store where coincidentally she would meet Ozpin a few weeks later. On her way out of the shop she noticed a commotion coming from an ally way. Going to check it out she found none other than the Batman. The mysterious guarding that had been protecting Vale for a little more than a year. What she saw matched the stories about him. He was taking on a group of six White Fang members and having little trouble. That was until one of the thugs shot a strange gas in his face. The effect was almost immediate as his punches became wild. One of the thugs hit him over the head with a pipe causing him to go to the ground. Seeing he was in trouble Ruby jumped into action.

Using her speed she slammed into one of the thugs, and activated her scythe. She fired a round into a thug charging at her and used the recoil to kick another one, making him slam against the ally wall. After seeing this the other three rethought their options. Making the smart choice the three remain thugs decided to make a run for it. Seeing Batman still on the ground struggling to back on his feet she decided to let the thugs go.

"Are you okay?" Ruby asked kneel next to him.

Reaching down to his belt pressed a button. "I'll be fine they just used some kind of nerve agent." He said struggling to his feet. He only made it a few steps before collapsing back to the ground.

Ruby went up to him and put his arm around her shoulder. He was surprisingly heavy, but practicing with Crescent Rose had luckily made her exceptionally strong for her age. "You need help." She said.

"Car…" He managed to say as his breathing started to sound labored.

As he spoke a black tank like vehicle came rolling into the ally. The top of the vehicle opened as it came to a stop at the end of the ally. Taking a firm grip Ruby helped him to the car. Putting him in the cars passenger seat she jumped into the drivers. To her surprise the top of the car closed and it took off before she did anything. It surprised her even more when a voice sounded over the cars communication system.

"Miss please keep him from damaging anything." A dignified voice said.

"They used some kind of gas on him." Ruby said holding the Batman down as he started to thrash.

"There is an antidote waiting for him. Keep him from damaging any of the cars systems and the auto pilot will do the rest."

"Hey just calm down you're safe now." She said trying to calm the man down. His breathing was still labored but he stopped thrashing. "My names Ruby. Ruby Rose."

He looked at her and paused for a moment. "Mines Bruce." He finally said.

"Sir you are not in your right mind." The voice said sounding slightly panicked.

"I won't tell anyone." Ruby said.

She couldn't help but smile remembering the conversation he had with Alfred when they got to the cave and he had recovered. After he had a talk with elderly butler, Bruce offered her to be his partner and help him in his mission. Eagerly she took him up on the offer. After some training he start to let her patrol with him as the Batwoman, or as the media and thugs kept calling her Batgirl. She couldn't help but feel slightly mad that Bruce got away with being called Batman. He was only three years older than her, but no one ever called him Batboy.

Turning of the rode she drove into a sewer canal. She sped down the pipe, and as she drew closer to the end the back of the pipe opened. After she drove through it slid back in place like it had never moved. The cycle came to a stop in a large underground room. The room contained a large computer, training equipment, and two glass cases for storing her costume and a backup for Batman. Shortly after she started at Beacon, Bruce realized Ruby couldn't make a trip into the batcave every night. So he found an old train tunnel under Beacon and setup a work space for her. Ruby had not changed much from how it was setup. Save for adding a work-space for weapons and gadgets. She added a bit of red to the dark gray of the room, and dubbed it the garden. Ruby got off the cycle and started to remove her costume. As she walked away the floor rotated so the cycle pointed at the exit. When she finished changing she looked at the clock. It was already three at night. With a sigh Ruby made her way out of the cave and back to her dorm. After running into Professor Ozpin one night she had decided to use the window to get in and out of her dorm. She remembered the night she bumped into Ozpin.

It was late one night and she had just gotten back from patrol with Batman. On her way back to the dorm she had avoid several people. Once she was in the hall she was congratulating herself when a voice spoke behind her.

"Good evening miss Rose." Ozpin said.

"Busted." She whispered to herself. "Professor Ozpin I was…. Just going for a….. Walk, yeah a walk." Ruby said with a nervous chuckle at the end.

Ozpin gave her a small smile. "Miss Rose, something you should know is I know everything that happens at my school. That being said how my students spend their time outside of class is not my business. Unless it interferes with their studies."

"Well my studies are good. They are aren't they?" Ruby asked.

"Yes they are, but do be careful Miss Rose we wouldn't want your grades to slip. If that was to happen though I do believe our mutual friend would have something to say." Ozpin said walking off. "Do have a good night Miss Rose."

Since then he hadn't spoken about anything relating to her night time activities. It did make her feel slightly better that Ozpin knew. Entering her dorm she found her team was still fast asleep, so she silently climbed into her bed and quickly fell to sleep.


	2. Chapter 1

**Well here's chapter two and things continue to be set up. Well onto the the story.**

 **Chapter 1: In the Shadows.**

Team RWBY sat in the cafeteria minus the R. When they had all gotten up Ruby was still sound asleep, so they decided to let their leader rest. Yang was busy catching food in her mouth with the help of team JNPR. Blake was deep into a book. This left Weiss to sit and think about their leader. Over the break between semesters Ruby had not spent much time with them. She claimed friends from Signal were in town and she wanted to spend time with them. The heiress couldn't shake the feeling that Ruby was starting to grow a bit distant. Could their leader possibly be hiding something? Weiss had to mentally scoff at that thought. That dolt couldn't possibly being hiding anything save maybe a secret stash of cookies.

"Hey guys." Ruby said cheerfully as she sat down next to Weiss.

"Finally up sis?" Yang asked catching a grape in her mouth. "Thought you might spend the day in bed."

"Well you've got to enjoy sleeping in while you can." Ruby replied, before digging into her rather large tray of food.

"How can you eat so much?" Weiss asked watching the younger girl eat.

"I'm still growing?" Ruby offered between bites. Do to her semblance Ruby already ate more than a normal person. Factoring in her night time activities and training with Bruce, her appetite had only grown.

"Don't worry ice queen you still might have a growth spirt." Yang said with a smirk.

"I will have you know I'm perfectly happy with my height." Weiss said indignantly.

"Of course you're just weissight." Yang said with a proud smirk even as her team groaned. An apple to the head quickly removed her smirk.

"I think you're just right." Ruby said supporting her partner.

"You're just saying that because you're about her size." Yang said. "Back me up here Blake."

At the mention of her name Blake seemed to snap out of the book she was reading. "I'm sorry what?"

"What's so interesting that you've been ignoring us?" Yang asked trying to see the book her partner was reading.

Blake snapped the book shut. "Nothing." She quickly said.

Ruby noticed something on one of the cafeterias televisions. "Hey quite guys." Ruby said wanting to hear the television.

The screen showed a cruise ship as a reporter started to talk. "As students from around Remnant arrive for the Vytal Festival not all is happy. Blandford Price a well-known advocate for Faunus rights was attacked upon arriving in Vale. Despite numerous injures Blandford is expected to make a full recovery. Blandford's attacker has only been described as a large reptile." The reporter continued with more details about the ship that he was traveling on.

"Could it be the White Fang?" Yang asked.

"It doesn't make sense for them to attack someone like Blandford." Weiss said.

"It also doesn't make sense for them to be working with someone like Torchwick." Blake said. "Blandford wants peace between humans and Faunus, so the White Fang resents him."

"You know him don't you?" Ruby asked noticing the look in Blake's eyes when she mentioned the man's name.

"Yes, he was one of the people that helped me leave the White Fang." Blake said.

"We could go visit him if you want." Yang said.

"While that is a nice idea we don't even know what hospital he's at." Weiss said.

Ruby was about to say something when her scroll started to go off. Giving it a quick glance she saw a flashing bat logo. "Sorry guys I need to go to the bathroom." Ruby said getting up and leaving in a hurry.

"Well that's new." Yang said at her sister's sudden departure.

"What Ruby ditching us or her having digestive issues?" Weiss asked.

"Ditching? Nah rubes would never ditch us." Yang said.

"She has been acting rather strange lately." Blake added.

While she was interested in her partner's behavior, Weiss couldn't resist the opportunity to get back at Yang. "It could be she has a boyfriend it isn't telling any of us." Weiss said with the barest of smiles on her face.

Yang started to chuckle. "Nah that couldn't be it." She said without even considering it. "What?" Yang asked noticing the indignant look Weiss was giving her.

"Nothing." The heiress said with a huff.

Ruby said hey to Sun as she left the cafeteria. She felt slightly bad about lying to her team, but if she was getting an alert in the middle of the day something had to be wrong. After a short jog she arrived at a large boiler room under Beacon. She walked to an old derelict boiler standing at the back of the room. Pressing a small button on the side it opened to reveal an elevator. Getting in the elevator departed for the garden. The computer had a large flashing bat on the screen. Sitting down Ruby pressed a few keys and Bruce appeared on the screen.

"I'm assuming you've seen the news." He said.

"About Blandford? Yeah." She replied. "So it was the White Fang?"

"No." He said to her surprise. "They're just a part of a bigger scheme."

"So we have a new player in town?" Ruby asked.

"Not new, whoever Torchwick is working for is trying to start a war." He replied.

"I know Blandford is important but is it really that bad?" Ruby asked.

"If he is killed it could push tensions over the edge." Bruce said over the sound of typing.

"We can't let that happen." Ruby said with determination. "It would be chaos and that's what they want."

"Now you're getting it." Bruce said. "I've run a search of possible hospitals they would take him to. Given his injures and who he is there are only three possibilities."

Three locations came up on the screen. Two were hospitals in Vale, the third however was Beacon. "Wait why would they bring him to Beacon?" She asked.

"Beacon has some of the best medical staff in Vale and would be the safest." Bruce replied. "I can take the two in Vale."

"I'll let you know if I find anything." She said. Bruce gave a nod before cutting the link. Ruby left her cave to find her team. Have them come to the schools infirmary would be easier then explaining why she was gone all day. She arrived back to the cafeteria to find her team still there.

"There you are. We were starting to think we might need to come check on you." Yang said with a grin.

"Nah, just ate something that didn't agree with me." Ruby said. "Although I did hear an interesting rumor while I was gone."

"You heard a rumor in the bathroom." Weiss said raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah you never know where you're going to learn something." Ruby said. "Any way it turns out that Blandford might be here at Beacon."

"You heard that in the bathroom?" Blake asked.

"Maybe more on the way to the bathroom." Ruby added keeping her voice steady. Her team seemed to be buying it if only just. "So I thought maybe we could go check it out and see."

"Eh not like we got anything else to do." Yang said with a shrug.

With Blake and Weiss agreeing they made their way to the infirmary. Arriving, Ruby went up to the receptionist and asked her directly if Blandford was there. From the shocked look she received Ruby start to think this was the right place.

"We're friends." Blake said noticing the look her leader was getting.

The receptionist paused for and considered them. "You know he is here so I guess it would be okay." Giving them the room number she let them go.

"What were you thinking you dolt?" Weiss said. "You could have gotten us in trouble."

"It worked." Ruby replied.

"That's not the point. Oh never mind." Weiss said with a huff.

Going into the room they were told; they found Mister Price laying on a bed. He was a middle aged man with a gray hair, and a pair of gray fox ears on his head. Several wires and tubes ran from several machines to his body. What shocked them though was his injures. His body was covered in bandages, but claw marks and bites were still visible through them.

"I don't think the White Fang did this." Yang said looking at the man's injures.

"It's almost like a Grimm attacked him." Blake said.

The room's door opening cut off any further conversation. A middle aged women looked at them. She had black hair with streaks of gray starting to show in it. She looked ready to tell them to leave until she saw Blake. "Blake? Blake Belladonna?" She asked.

"Cam?" Blake asked.

Cam brought Blake into a hug to her team's surprise. "It's so good to see you." She said letting her go.

"Yang, Ruby, Weiss I would like you to meet Cam Price." Blake said with a smile.

"You came to check on Blandford?" Cam asked.

"We heard a rumor he was here at Beacon and Blake wanted to see him." Ruby said.

Cam looked at Blake and smiled. "Well now that you're here we have to catch up."

Blake nodded with a small smile. "You guys can go on I'm going to stay with cam a while." Blake told her team.

Smiling her team left the two women to catch up. "Well that worked out well." Yang said.

"Maybe Miss Price will help Blake forget about the White Fang for a bit." Weiss said.

They didn't see Blake again until much later. She seemed more relaxed than normal. They spent the rest of the day together doing various things. Ruby also met Sun and his friend Neptune. After they had gone to bed, Ruby waited till she was sure her team was asleep before starting her night time activities. Making her bed up to look like she was still in it she left for the cave. Taking a seat at the computer she contacted Bruce.

To her surprise Alfred was the one who came up on the screen. "Ah Miss Rose. Master Bruce is currently looking into activity in Vale. He did leave instructions for you to keep an eye on Mister Price." The elderly butler said.

"Easy enough." Ruby said.

"Do have fun prowling the halls of your school Miss." Alfred said leaving her to it.

Miles away the door to a warehouse was thrown open. The Batman stood in the door way looking into an empty warehouse. His prey had already left, so he began the process of searching for any clues to where they went. Scanning the area he found traces of dust.

'Most have been a large amount of dust to leave behind this much residue.' He thought to himself. Continuing his search he found a small puddle of oil. Examining the oil he found it was consistent with oil used in Bullheads. The clues pointed to them moving out of the city. This raised far too many questions for the dark knight's liking. Touching the side of his cowl he activated his communicator. "Batwoman." He said only to have static as his reply.

Ruby stood on top of the Beacon infirmary listening and looking over the security footage for anything out of the ordinary. So far though the only strange thing was the young girl dressed as a bat. With a sigh Ruby stretched loosening her muscle that had started to stiffen. Suddenly something on a camera near Price's room caught her attention. It was barely noticeable but something was darting through the shadows headed towards Price. Taking out a grappling line Ruby jumped from the roof. The line caught on the edge of the roof. Tightening the line swing her into the room ahead of the intruder. She positioned herself in the shadows right behind the door. Her eyes widen in shock when the door opened and Blake walked into the room.

The fact that Blake was here and not resting worried Ruby slightly. Her teammate had been putting in long hours ever since the incident at the docks. She hopped a talk with the Batwoman might fix that. To get her attention she pushed the door closed. The sound of the door shutting made the Faunus whirl around. Seeing Batwoman, her eyes widened and shock was clear on her face.

"You shouldn't be here." Ruby said the cowl distorting her voice.

Blake quickly regained her composure. "I didn't know bats prowled the halls of Beacon as well as the streets of Vale." She said in a monotone.

"We go where we're needed." Ruby said. "I'll keep an eye on him." She said nodding towards Price. "You should go to bed." She added doing her best to copy Bruce's glare.

The glare made her hesitate but did little to deter her. "Let me help." Blake said in the meekest voice Ruby had ever heard her use.

She was about to answer when a beeping sounded from her belt. Taking out a scroll Ruby activated it only to have static appear on it. "Somethings wrong, this is tied to the infirmary's security." Ruby said handing the scroll to her.

"Their coming for him." Blake said handing the scroll back. "We should get ready."

"I'll handle it you stay here." Ruby said.

"I can help." Blake protested.

"Some might get past me don't leave his side." Ruby said leaving the room. Of course it was a lie to try and keep Blake in the room. The last thing she needed was any of her team tied to Batwoman.

Blake did not get much time to think of disobeying Batwoman, before she came flying back through the closed door. Walking through the shattered door was what Blake could only describe as a large crocodile man.

"I came for the fox but I'll settle for a bat." The monster said in a deep voice.

"Sorry you're not getting either." Batwoman said standing up. The croc only laughed in response.

Batman was moving towards the batmobile when a gunshot landed between him and the car. Turning he saw a figure dressed in a heavily armored black and orange suit holding a rifle. He stood on a shipping crate outside of the warehouse. The mask the man wore had one side completely covered leaving only his left eye visible.

"Batman I've been paid good money to kill you." The man said. "I could have done so just now but it has been a long time since someone has given me a real fight." He said throwing the rifle down and drawing a sword form his back. "From the stories they tell about you that might change tonight."

"You want a fight?" Batman growled. "You've got one." He said throwing a pair of batarangs at the man.

 **And cliffhanger next chapter there will be stuff outside of just setting up the plot, so see you then.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Yeah it's been a while since I updated I got really busy with school but I have not left this story yet. Leave a review and let me know what you think and enjoy**

 **Chapter 2: Masked meeting**

Thanks to her time in the White Fang, Blake had seen a lot for someone her age and felt prepared to take on must things. Yet she was not prepared for the sight of Batwoman fighting some kind of human crocodile. The one thing Blake does know is that what ever that thing is, it is no Faunus She couldn't help but marvel at how the vigilante maneuvered around the monster. Raining quick blows down on the beast as it took large swipes at her. Jumping back Batwoman threw several batarangs at the croc. To her surprise they just bounced off his skin.

The croc let out a deep chuckle. "Hit me all you want, but my hides just too thick." He said.

"Thanks for the tip." Batwoman said throwing a small pellet that let out a thick cloud of smoke.

"You thick hiding can save you?" The croc yelled. "I've got your sent bat." He said charging after the vigilante.

Without hesitation Blake went after the would be assassin. From what she just saw Batwoman was going to need help. Running through the halls of the infirmary Ruby scanned the floors looking for what she needed. Finally she found a piece of floor with a thin crack running through it. Pausing she took out a small device and sprayed the floor and ceiling, covering them in some kind of gel. Quickly she took her position at the end of the hall. It wasn't long before the croc came tearing into the all. With a roar he charged at the vigilante. A blast of gunfire hitting his back made him pause. Turning the croc received a kick to the face from Blake. The croc did not even stumble from the kick and grabbed Blake before she could land.

Seeing the croc grab Blake, Ruby took out her grapple gun and fired it at the croc. He let a roar of pain as the grappling hook pierced his shoulder. The grappling hook was meant to pierce even the thickest of building materials, so even the crocs thick skin could stop it. With all of her strength Ruby pulled on the line. The force cause the croc to drop Blake, and stumble backwards right onto the crack floor tile. Before the croc could recover pain shot through his shoulder as the grappling line retracted. As she was going past him the croc grabbed Ruby, and slammed her against the wall. Seeing the croc opening his mouth wide Ruby reacted quickly. The croc had her right arm pinned to the wall, so she brought her left gauntlet up. The crocs bottom teeth dug into her should while his upper jaw was caught in the gauntlet. With no hands free Ruby could think of one way to get the croc off her. Rearing her head back, she slammed her head against the croc's. He dropped her and stumbled backwards. A line form Gambol Shroud wrapped around his feet causing him to fall. Ruby quickly stood up and moved towards Blake.

"Stay down." Batwoman said wrapping her cape and Blake and herself.

The gel detonated causing the floor and ceiling to give way. The croc fell only to be buried by a pile of rubble form the ceiling. Walking over Ruby looked to make sure the croc would not be going anywhere. The croc was still. The fight must have alerted Beacon's security as men were already surrounding the pile of rubble croc was under. Hearing footsteps Blake turned. Professor Ozpin and Glynda Goodwitch walked into the hall.

"Miss Belladonna." Ozpin greeted calmly.

Glynda however was not so calm. "What happened?" She demanded.

"You shou…" Blake stopped as she turned to find Batwoman had vanished. "Batwoman was just here." She quickly said.

"And she was the one who did this I assume?" Ozpin asked gesturing towards the large hole.

"Glynda I will deal with Miss Belladonna. You should make sure the assassin is secure." Ozpin said.

Glynda gave the Professor a questioning look. "Very well." Glynda said giving Ozpin a look that said they would be talking later.

Glynda walked off before Ozpin spoke again. "You can come out now."

Batwoman jumped out of the hole in the ceiling and landed next to Blake. What Blake saw though shocked her. Crimson blood dripped from the bottom of vigilante's shoulder. One look at her gauntlet told Blake that if she hadn't blocked the croc's bite she would be missing an arm. "You need to get medical attention." Blake said.

"I just need to get back to my base." Batwoman said starting to leave, but she didn't get far before pain shot through her shoulder. Clutching it she grunted in pain.

"With that injury will not be able to leave the way you came. Miss Bellladonna I believe you have enough medical knowledge to put a suitable dressing on the wound." Ozpin.

"I'm not a medic but I can stop the bleeding." Blake said, feeling like she owed the vigilante for saving her life.

At the docks a sword sparked against a pair of spiked gauntlets. Death Stroke and Batman fought next to a stack of large shipping containers. As they fought neither seemed to gain the upper hand. It seemed the fight would drag on through most of the night, but Death Stroke surprised Batman by stepping in close. All the assassin could do was deliver a small cut to Batman's side before a powerful kick sent him sliding back. Batman was preparing to reengage his opponent when a Bullhead flew over the docks. A spotlight hit Batman making it difficult for him to see.

"Sorry to cut our first meeting short." Death Stroke said taking out a piece of cloth and wiping the blood from his sword. "Don't worry though we'll finish this soon." He said grabbing line that was dropped from the Bullhead.

As the Bullhead flew away Batman took out a small tracker and threw it onto the side of the ship. With the assassin's abrupt departure he a lot to consider, so he returned to the batmobile and left for the batcave. When he arrived his faith full butler greeted him.

"Making friends I see sir." Alfred said taking note of his injures.

Ignoring the Comment Bruce made his way to the massive computer. "There's an assassin in town." He said taking off his cowl and starting to type.

"If a scratch is the best he can do I doubt we have much to worry about." Alfred said.

As Alfred spoke, a map of the city came up on the computer's screen. A red dot flashed over a large body of water. "He scuttled the ship and beating him would have been difficult, he's good." Bruce said.

"Then why not finish the job sir?" Alfred asked.

"He wanted a blood sample." Bruce said.

"You don't think sir?" Alfred said not believing the implication.

"This was about gathering information and he would only want a sample of blood for one reason. He will know Bruce Wayne is Batman." Bruce said. "Communications are still down."

"All communications are done sir there was an incident at the CCTS" Alfred said.

"We'll have to wait to contact Ruby until they're back up. Best if she lays low for a while" Bruce said.

"Sir won't that Miss Rose in danger from this assassin as well?" Alfred asked.

"If he does known who I am connecting Ruby to me would be next to impossible." Bruce said. "Don't worry, Ruby can handle herself."

"Someone has to worry about the two of you sir." Alfred said beginning to leave but pausing. "You and Miss Rose are very good at worry about and protecting others, but you forget about yourselves far too easily."

Ruby grunt as disinfectant was applied to the bite on her shoulder. Blake had been treating the wound in relative silence.

"Is it just the two of you out there?" Blake couldn't help but ask. She knew the vigilante probably wanted to wound treating in silence, but she could only hold her questions back so long. "I mean don't you ever get lonely, or tired of hiding who you really are?"

"It's for the best." Ruby replied not meeting her teammate's eyes. "If people knew who I am under the mask the people I care about would be in danger." She said, yet there was a part of her that questioned if she truly believed that.

"You must really care about them to do this." Blake said bandaging the wound. "I know how much a secret can way you down." Finish Blake inspected her work. The dressing may not be the best looking, but it would hold until the vigilante could get to her base. "That should do it."

"Thank you." Ruby said walking towards a window and opening it. Ruby knew she should just leave without saying anything else, but she couldn't help but try and put her friend at ease. "Don't spend so much time worry about the White Fang they have bigger problems."

Before Blake could saying anything she dived out the window and glided into the night. Arriving at her cave Ruby found communications were down. Sighing Ruby left for bed knowing there was nothing that could be done tonight.

Bruce Wayne stepped off the elevator at Wayne Enterprises. His intent was to spend the day in his office researching the assassin.

"Ah Mister Wayne, Mister Wilson is waiting for in your office." His secretary said.

"Run that one by me again." Bruce said not remembering any apportionments for today.

"He was on the schedule and all he said was you two had business." His secretary said.

Walking into his office Bruce closed the door behind him. Standing at the far end of the room was a tall and muscular looking man. "Hello Mister Wayne."

Wilson said turning to reveal his face. He had a well-groomed goatee, his black hair had streaks of white running through it. An eyepatch covering his right eye confirmed who he was.

"Why are you here?" Bruce asked preparing for a fight.

"Professional courtesy from one mask to another." Wilson said. "White Fang wants me to cause a war on the streets to kill you."

"So why tell me?" Bruce asked fist clenched.

"Because I'm not here to fight their war kid." Wilson replied.

"So it's all about the money then." Bruce said.

"Hardly, this is about strength." Wilson said. "I took this job because I'm a warrior at heart kid, and like any warrior I long for a worthy challenge. We've gotten off track, the reason I came here was to let you know about your little partner."

"She has nothing to do with this." Bruce said in a threatening tone.

"I'm afraid she does." Wilson said. "The contract was for the two of you. To make that point clear I've already arranged for Miss Rose to receive a message." Wilson said getting up to leave

Bruce grabbed Wilson by his collar. "How did you find out?"

"Careful kid unless you want to explain why Bruce Wayne beats up the people he meets with." Wilson smirked as Bruce released his grip. "As for how I found out, well a little croc told me." With that he left the office.

With a deep scowl Bruce left his office in a hurry. "I'll be out for the rest of the day." He said to his secretary.

Early in the morning Ruby walked into Beacon's training room. After last night she needed to make sure her injuries wouldn't affect her fighting. She was surprised when she walked in and found several people already in the training room. All of them had wooden practice weapons in hand, and stopped the second she walked into the room. Silently without speaking the group started to make its way towards her.

"So any chance you guys just want to leave?" Ruby asked.

Her answer was a wooden sword be swung at her head. Reacting quickly she grabbed the attacker's arm and gave it a firm twist. Let out a scream the man dropped the weapon which Ruby grabbed. With a quick spin she dodge another attacker, and smashed the wooden weapon into another attempting to charge her. In a burst of rose petals she pounced one of the men standing apart from the group. Tackling the man to the ground she delivered a powerful punch to the thugs face. As she stood up the remaining thugs ran out of the room in fear. As the thugs left through the back door, Bruce and Ozpin came charging in through the main entrance.

Seeing the beaten thugs laying on the ground the two men paused. "It would seem we arrived late." Ozpin said calmly.

"This complicates things." Bruce said.

"Indeed, but I believe my office would be a better place to go over things." Ozpin said.

"Let's go." Ruby said.

Arriving in his office Ozpin sat down and looked at the two vigilantes. "I take it you have a plan." Ozpin said staring at Bruce.

"The assassin just wants us, but if we spent time with anyone it would be putting them in danger." Bruce said. "So until the assassin is dealt with Ruby and I need to go to ground."

"I will arrange Miss Rose's absence from class for a few days." Ozpin said. "Please deal with this assassin quickly." He received a firm nod from both vigilantes as they left to prepare.


End file.
